Morbius' Bad Day
by WhatTheHellion
Summary: Marvel spoof about Morbius the Living Vampire


Morbius' Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters represented in this fanfiction. The characters in this fanfiction are the property of Marvel, Dracula is public domain. This is simply my take on explaining how certain events came to pass for Michael Morbius. I got this idea after seeing a fanart by Loki13 on Fanpop featuring Loki screwing with the boy from How to Train Your Dragon.

Michael Morbius had once been a respected man, respected by his friend and his fiance and respected by other doctors. However, he had a secret known only to Emil, his friend, and to his mother... or so he thought. He had not thought anyone else knew... perhaps that had been his first of many mistakes. He underestimated those around him. He was, after all, so thin and frail at the time, that he could barely stand on his own.

The experiment had been a desperate attempt to live, Morbius had thought he would sacrifice anything to live... god help him... he had been wrong. Had someone told him of what would happen, he would have chosen death... or maybe he would have done something different during the experiment. Thinking this way never got him anywhere. Even if he cured himself, that did not erase his past crimes...

...but that was another story for another time, something else was happening at that moment, something else that demanded his full attention. He was in a fight with Spider-man and once again, he was losing. And why were they fighting? It had been an accident, he hadn't meant to attack... but he'd just been so hungry and that man had been drunk and picking a fight. Morbius had slipped... again.

He flung Spider-man away from him and into a wall and moved to flee. He had heard the sharp thud and turned around, had he killed Spider-man? Oh, god, he hadn't meant to hurt him, he just wanted to get away. He saw him laying on the ground unconscious, his arm was not broken, however it was likely close to it. He checked for a pulse and found it, his heart was beating strong, he would not stay out for long. Morbius scooped up Spider-man and took him up to the roof. He looked around and quickly started examining the arm to double check if it was broken or not. As he started, he got a fist in the face. Bad decision, he should have fled when he had the chance.

He went flying backwards, he scrambled to gain his footing and run. He jumped off the roof of the building and fled, gliding quickly away. He heard Spider-man shouting behind him, but he did not stop to see what was happening. He fled until he found a place to stop, a few miles away. It was an old abandon building he had used once before. As the sun came up, he tucked himself away in the darkness, hanging upside down with his hands crossed over his chest. He was so exhausted after the fight with Spider-man and the rising sun was not helping.

It was no more than ten minutes after falling asleep that he woke with a start, falling from where he was hanging to the floor, the smell of smoke filling his nostrils. He looked around wildly, the building was on fire?! What were the odds of that happening? He fled the building and went into the sewer, but not before the sun scalded his face and hands. He was running through the sewer and who should he run smack into? The Lizard... could this day get any worse? He turned and bolted in the other direction, not even bothering to stop and ask what he was doing down there.

On the way back in the direction of the burning building, he ran in to his old friend, Blade, who was tracking a vampire through the sewers and had accidentally set the building he had been sleeping in on fire while trying to smoke the other vampire out. Of course... Blade mistook Morbius for the vampire he'd been hunting and so he attacked. What was happening? Why were all these bad things happening to him today? He couldn't seem to escape it.

Blade punched him in the face, "Why am I not surprised you were the one responsible for that girl's death. I have been hunting you all night! This time, there will be no mercy for Michael Morbius!"

"Blade, it wasn't me, I am not the one you are hunting! I didn't kill any girl tonight!" Morbius tried to explain as he went stumbling back from the strike to the face.

Blade smashed him face first into a wall, "If you're not, why do you stink of blood?"

Morbius cried out in pain and looked embarrassed, of course Blade could smell it, "That isn't her blood, that was... someone else's... and that was an accident!"

"I can cause accidents too." Blade had been busy pummeling Michael, too busy to notice that the Lizard had just now caught up to them.

Michael shrieked a warning to Blade, but it was too late, the Lizard knocked him unconscious. They both tumbled to the ground and Michael looked up at the Lizard, "What do you want?" He grabbed for Blade and pulled him away from the Lizard.

The Lizard gazed at Morbius with cold reptilian eyes. When he spoke it was low, the words were hissed and sounded dangerous, "My dear, old friend, do I need a reason to come to your rescue?"

Morbius was afraid that he might try to hurt Blade and even though he had been getting a beating from him, he was kind of protective... well, he didn't want him to die or anything. Once again, he fled from the Lizard, but this time while holding Blade.

About an hour later, Blade started to come to to find Morbius carrying him into another darkened building, "What happened?" He asked, sounding a bit dazed.

"You were attacked by the Lizard, I carried you to safety. We are in another building across town, a parking garage on the lower levels." Morbius told him, checking his head, "How are you feeling?" He put him on his feet, but kept hold of him in case he fell over.

Blade shrugged, "Like I was hit in the head by a lizard, what do you think?" He swayed a bit, but managed to stay standing.

Morbius was about to answer when he heard a throat cleared, he and Blade both looked over. Morbius looked at Blade, "You know, I think I will find Spider-man and ask him to take me back to the Raft, this just isn't worth it."

Dracula was glaring at them with bright blue eyes, he was a tall man with dark hair. He was in a more distinguished form. He looked a bit older and his hair was flecked with silver. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and stepped toward them. When he spoke, his voice was deep and he still had traces of his Romanian accent, "This is indeed an unfortunate turn of events, I was not expecting company."

"Neither were we, we were just leaving." Morbius told him, turning to leave, pulling Blade behind him.

The Lizard was standing not far away. He looked in another direction and there was Spider-man. He sighed and looked at Blade, "Does anyone here not want to kill me?"

Spider-man spoke up, "I don't want to kill you, I just want to beat the living snot out of you."

"Could this day get any worse?" Morbius cried out, ready to snap.

Spider-man chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Martine, who was now standing not far from Dracula and she looked pretty angry. He told Morbius, "Don't turn around, Morby, your day is about to get a heck of a lot worse."

Morbius tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling, "I think someone up there hates me."

Meanwhile, in the shining city of Asgard, Loki stood, watching a rather large orb with Morbius' face shown in it. There was a small, malicious smile playing over his lips. He pinched is bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, looking quite pleased with himself.

Thor stepped up behind Loki and looked over his shoulder at the orb. He sighed, "Loki, leave that poor man alone. You have been making a mess of his life ever since you toyed with the experiment that turned him into a vampire. Why do you hate him?"

Loki looked over at Thor with a thoughtful expression, "I don't hate him, I just enjoy watching him suffer and whine."

"You're cruel, Loki." Thor told him, shaking his head.

Loki grinned and turned back to the orb to watch what would happen to Morbius next, with a little help from him here and there.


End file.
